In some networks, such as Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks and Generalized MPLS (GMPLS) networks, a Traffic Engineering (TE) Label Switched Path (LSP) can be established by MPLS (or GMPLS) with a path provided by a Path Computation Client (PCC) and a Path Computation Element (PCE). Specifically, the PCC requests a path or route from the PCE, and the PCE computes the path and forwards the computed path information back to the PCC. The path can comprise a plurality of nodes and/or Label Switch Routers (LSRs) and extend from a source node or LSR to a destination node or LSR. In some cases, the path may be a point-to-point (P2P) path, which is computed across single or multiple areas or Autonomous System (AS) domains. In other cases, the path may be a Point-to-Multipoint (P2MP) path from a source node to a plurality of destination nodes, which may be referred to as a tree. However, the mechanisms for requesting and computing the P2MP tree across multiple areas or AS domains using the PCC and PCE are still being developed.